


Surprise Smut

by Teddy_Feathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Both Kinds, F/M, Fourth chapter tags, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Multi, My First Smut, My Second Smut, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Third chapter tags, Truth or Dare, again haha what smut?, haha what smut?, second chapter tags, semi-public, smut replacing development is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you're writing and its hard to make it all come together? And you kinda want to give up trying to write your idea down? Well I've decided that the obvious solution is to make everyone 'cum' together. SO when I find it hard to do character development someone will just randomly get 'hard' and post another chapter of smut instead. Anything to keep the words flowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skeleton Sandwitch

**Author's Note:**

> So my Papyrus/Reader fic was giving me trouble... And I wasn't sure how to continue after the nap and I got bored. So Skeleton sandwich happened. Not in the story, but I wrote it so here it is. Never written smut before so feedback would be nice?

Papyrus pulled out some things from his room, one of which was a yarn puzzle... You had no idea how to crochet despite the directions but you did manage to show him cat’s cradle.

You'd forgotten most of the tricks for it, but Papyrus figured or made up some on his own. The yarn tightened easily around your wrists and you grinned trying to pull free.

"Nope. You're mine human. I have caught you fair and square. I shall be keeping you now." He sounded far too pleased with himself, as usual.

You wiggled your arms a bit. "Hey Mr. Royal Guard, I've heard about your human hunting days! You always let us go in the end."

He used the 'cuffs' to pull you closer before wrapping his arms around you and dragging you into a hug.

"That's obviously what I've been doing wrong then. Letting go." His hug tightened.

You were half splayed in his lap, tried to struggle and slip away further down the couch causing him to laugh, but his arms didn't loosen their hold.

Sans shuffled in from wherever he had been and you called out. "Help!" Papyrus’ arms were like vices around your upper body trapping your hands above your head and your legs kicked uselessly as you flailed to get free.

He shrugged and shuffled your way, but instead if helping you escape he sat on your legs effectively pinning them.

"Betrayal!" You yelled as Papyrus congratulated his brother of making use of his natural talents.

He settled himself more comfortably on your legs. "I'm good at making use of my assets."

Papyrus groaned in protest and released you, but with Sans on your legs you were still trapped in Papyrus' lap. Speaking of which...

“Hey dumb human question but why aren't you guys more boney? I mean it's nice to not get bruised rough housing with you guys but this -” you kicked your legs barely managing to shift the heavy skeleton, “should hurt. Right?”

Heck you'd had children sit or jump on you and come away more banged up than playing tag with Papyrus.

“We're made of magic.” Papyrus stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You looked at Sans who shrugged. “Bros right. We're made of magic not calcium or whatever it is you humans have. We don't have to be hard and unforgiving if we don't want to be. Monsters are compassionate creatures usually. It would take more effort to stop being soft.”

To demonstrate, Sans pelvic bone was suddenly digging painfully into your legs. And then he wasn't. He didn't move, wasn't sitting on an invisible pillow like it felt, he just stopped being hard.

Huh. “Who knew? Skeletons and cuddly.”

“My turn for an species based question!” Papyrus was practically vibrating with excitement.

Seemed fair enough. “Okay go ahead.”

“What purpose does this serve?” One long finger tapped your mouth as you tilted your head back to look at him.

“Well lips are good for a couple of things.” You heard a snort from sans but you didn't acknowledge it. “If I didn't have them, food and drink would come back out when I’m eating. Me talking has to do with vibrating the cords in my throat and then channeling that noise with my tongue and lips to form words. Oh and I can do this.”

You pursued your lips and let out a short whistle.

Both skeletons looked startled.

“You can speak bird!!!”

It was cute that he always got over enthusiastic about the silliest things. “Um no. Their whistles are outside of my noise range.”

They both still seemed impressed.

“And here I thought your face only made that shape when kissing.” Sans commented.

“Nah. Most people have to pursue their lips to whistle, there's another way that involves fingers but I don’t actually know how to do that.” You were beginning to feel drowsy.

It was comfy on the couch. One brother sitting on and keeping your legs warm, the other one wrapped around your back.

“And why do you kiss? Isn't that just pressing your faces together?” Papyrus asked still brimming with curiosity.

You shrug. “Sometimes it involves tongue, but yeah humans find it fun to press their fleshy bits together. Just feels good to have someone else move it around I guess.”

San's snorted again and you wiggled underneath him. You weren't explaining to _anyone_ the chemistry and biology behind it. Not unless you ever decided to have kids... Even then it'd be better to have the significant other do it. You’d have to give birth after all, so it seemed like a fair division of labor.

You were starting to drift off. Skeletons really were cozy.

"I think I'd like to try it." You opened an eye to look up at the slightly orange skeleton. You weren't sure if his head was hanging so low so he could be polite and maintain eye contact or if he just was getting tired too.

"Well. Not sure how you'd go about doing it, being a skeleton and all, but make sure you've got permission before you try it with anybody." Your eye slid closed again.

The three of you took a nap, and when you woke up it was definitely time for food.

* * *

 

You all did your ‘getting food’ dance around each other in the small kitchen. You'd decided health was overrated and had dug out a bowel of sherbet. As you were going to get out if San's way and sit down, you were stuck face to face with Papyrus who watched you eat a bite with interest.

“What is that?”

“Orange Sherbert. did you want to try?”

His eyes seemed to flash and grow larger.

“Yes.”

He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you back into Sans. He was surprisingly cushy to land against, but he hit the counter with a grunt, hands gripping your waist for balance.

Before you could recover Papyrus' face was inches from yours. And an orange, definitely not sherbet, substance spilled out of his mouth.

It proved to be a long tongue that trailed softly along your bottom lip, and then more harshly back. The unexpected sensation caused you to gasp and he took it as an invitation. You pushed back harder into Sans, as Papyrus' tongue explored your mouth. There was no where to go though. Sans was soft except where his fingers dug into your hips and a very different sort of bone rested against the inside of your thigh.

The invading tongue found yours, and the owner's hand gently grasped your shoulders as he leaned into the kiss. It felt good, his tongue experimentally stroking against yours. Your leg brushed against the ‘bone’ causing Sans to groan and rest his head against your back leaving no doubt as to what it was – Never mind that he was a skeleton. There was a skeleton with a tongue in your mouth. If they could have one, why couldn't they have the other?

Papyrus finally pulled away; reflexively you sucked on his tongue as it left, causing his eyes to close.

You were panting, your heart was thudding, and the only things holding you up were a pair of hands on your shoulders and the death grip on your hips.

“Wowie.” The tall skeleton exclaimed, flushing orange.

You wanted to ask what just happened but there came a frustrated sound from behind you and the wet sliding of a tongue along the back of your neck.

A groan escaped your mouth and the bowl of sherbet escaped your hands. Papyrus caught it and set it on the counter. Him letting go caused you to sink more into the skeleton behind you, sliding him dangerously up your leg in the process. He made desperate noise of his own as you moved, and you felt teeth sink into your neck. You arched. You didn't know what triggered this, you weren't sure you cared right at this moment.

You were so _wet_. It _ached_.

Hands cupped your face and your eyes fluttered open - when had they shut? - as Papyrus leaned in for another kiss. This time his tongue licked its way across your lips only once before trailing down the other side of your neck.

His hands shifted, sliding down your arms and then up your sides. Sans hands dug in even harder as his brother's glided past them.

You would have bruises. You were okay with that.

Just as Sans tongue started to move soothingly over his bite marks on the left, Papyrus gently bit down on the right.

You moaned between them, involuntarily shuddering when Papyrus’ cool hands had slid up under your shirt to lightly grasp your breasts.

At your shudder Sans seemed to lose whatever control he had. He pushed you forward into Papyrus whose knees hit the bed - the bed? Weren't you just in the kitchen? – and his teeth let go of your neck, startled as you fell into his lap.

Sans pressed into from behind grinding you down onto his brother’s lap. Both of you groaned.

His member had been freed at some point because you could feel it rubbing against you cheeks rocking you against Papyrus. The noises you made might have been whimpers.

There were too many clothes in the way. You were so wet and the warm pressure on either side of you promised relief you couldn't get to.

Papyrus apparently agreed with your inarticulate complaints. He slipped his hands through the loops on your jeans and pulled . They came apart far more easily than they should have.

Behind you came a more satisfied noise and Sans hands reached under your shirt, until suddenly there wasn’t a shirt or a bra. Just his hands on your breasts, grabbing tightly as he thrust against your rear.

Your hands tugged against the fabric you were rubbing against, until papyrus was also freed from the confines of pants. His member was an orange glow that rubbed against you, feeding that desperate need.

Papyrus’ hands found your waist and directed your movements to a more productive location. A trail of wet slid down your spine causing you to shiver and arch. And that's when Sans moved his erection to fit beside Papyrus. All three of you stilled at the sensation.

The need in you was great.

You pressed down grinding them both into Papyrus’ lap. Papyrus pressed back eagerly, and Sans thrust in time between you. The friction was nice, but it wasn't enough.

You groaned again, this time in frustration. A noise echoed by the others as you stopped your movements.

"I want - I need-" You panted. They seemed to understand.

Papyrus lifted you up, and then lowered you carefully until you felt pleasantly full. This was followed by Sans pressing forward carefully into your rear until he was settled there. Papyrus’ hands kept you from falling off him, and San's grip on your chest kept him from falling off you.

Then they moved.

Together.

You let out a pleased noise as they slowly, and then with gaining speed, pumped into you.

Everything was slick and wet and warm. You grabbed the boney shoulders in front of you, unable to raise your head and look away from the sweet orange relief as it rocked deeper inside of you.

The hands pulling at your breasts squeezed rhythmically in time to the thrusting behind you, thumbs brushing over your peaked nipples.

You tossed your head back as everyone's movements grew more frantic, less controlled.

_So close._

They reached their end simultaneously, but yours was so frustratingly out of reach.

Until Papyrus' tongue found its way back into your mouth, and Sans' hand slipped down to swirl around your clit. You tighten around them causing them both to groan, but they lasted until your muscles began to unclench.

Then they dissipated leaving you throbbing and empty. Papyrus laid himself down pulling you and Sans more firmly into of him.

You were bones surrounded by fleshed surrounded by bone.

The three of you basked of a bit. Before you finally asked the question.

“What just happened.”

“I told you. I have captured you and am keeping you.” A statement you’d thought was meant much more innocently than this when spoken the first time, but now the comment sent pleasant warmth to your belly that had nothing to do with sex. “My brother and I are both very fond of you.”

Sans sat up allowing you to roll over to look at him. His explanations usually had  _some_ reasoning behind them. Papyrus’ arm wrapped around your waist - to keep you steady or to stop your escape you weren't sure. You didn't mind. The tall skeleton was so nice to lay on.

“Our souls resonated. And monsters can tell when someone wants to be intimate with them. You've been wanting this for a while, and so have we, but you never acted on it. It was...” Sans trailed off before offering his trademark smile. “Frustrating.”

“But I didn't know, didn't agree!” You protested. You _hadn't_ thought about it. But… yeah you loved the skeletons. You had been happy with what they could give, it never occurred to you that they wanted or could give more than close friendship.

Sans chuckled as you tried to explain why this should be a bad thing, even though nothing about it _felt_ wrong.

He moved to lay back on top of you. Another thing that felt like it should feel weird or embarrassing. Lying naked between to equally naked skeletons.

“Humans can't feel other people’s souls but you can feel your own. Tell me you’re not okay with this.” His eyes looked into yours and Papyrus's arm tightened around your waist.

You _couldn't_. You were more than okay with this; for all that it was a surprise.

They could feel the tension ease out of your body. A hand crept up to cup your warmth and you twitched involuntary. _Already?_

Sans began to play with one of your nipples rolling it gently between two fingers and tugging on it to make you arch against him.

“Do you like that?” His low voice was barely a rumble. “My brother getting you off as I watch?” A long finger plunged into you causing you to groan.

It wasn't smooth like a human’s finger, and the prominent joints rubbed the inside of you in ways you were really enjoying. Sans trialed his - bright blue it turned out - tongue across the neglected nipple.

A second finger was added scissoring inside you. Stretching you like you hadn't just been completely full before.

“Answer human.” Papyrus demanded from underneath you. “Do you like my brother watching as I coax you to release?” His fingers pause as they both wait for your answer. 

You buck involuntary as you choke out “yes.”

The fingers inside you resume their ministrations. Sans nips lightly at one of your nipples and pinches the other one tightly. “What was that? Didn't quite here you.” He’s still teasing you and you _like_ it.

You moan as your orgasm builds. “Yes. yes yes yes.” It’s a hissing chant agreeing with not only him, but a list running through your mind as the pleasure grows in intensity.

You _like_ Sans staring, blue flush across his cheeks, as you came undone with the aid of his brother’s hand.

They moved you around as you were still coming down, and you _like_ the feeling of being sandwiched between them.

You watch, twitching, sensitive, almost helpless as both orange and blue work together to press inside of you. You _like_ how they both fit inside, you stretching you to your limit.

You had never been so full, and it felt so good. The feeling of them both wetly sliding against each other as they moved inside of you.

You _like_ Papyrus’ helpless grunts as he gets closer and Sans’ heavy breathing in your ear.

You _like_ the warmth that they filled you with as you squeezed down on them, the ache that settled after you were empty, and the cuddling that made you feel surrounded by love.

What you like most of all is that it’s all yours and you're all theirs. 


	2. Devil's Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a new story - Like I need another one - that's underfell and takes place after a true pacifist run. So monsters being jerks on the surface. Guess thats not really important for this. 
> 
> Anywho there's more to this scene but I mean... I have like 2000 words of fn smut and I've been working on this for two weeks. So. Figured I'd go ahead and post what I have. Let me know what you think. Personally I think its a little bit abrupt in places. 
> 
> So underfell Paps and reader morning oral. Honestly I like the idea of dom paps but I like the idea of him liking dom people to dom. If that makes sense.

Sleeping in while warm and comfy was the best. Head tucked safely under the comforter you could probably just drift back to sleep. You snuggled into your pillow to do as much, but the hand on your stomach shifted at the movement. _That tickles._  

The hand remained unresponsive to your mental signals and it finally occurred to your lethargic mind that you didn't have three hands and that one wasn't yours. Rolling underneath it, you stuck out an arm to touch the form before you. 

Hand met chest. 

Your face scrunched into a frown. It might be easier to just open your eyes but you was really happy, and as soon as you gave up trying to sleep that feeling of warm contentment would fade. You trailed your hand down the chest lightly, enjoying the warmth from the soft T-shirt material. The hand now on your hip slid up your side and back down, smooth fingers on bare skin. 

You liked that, and your brain didn't even let out a murmur of worry about the man you were dreaming was in your bed. Cuddling closer to the body in front of you, you wrapped an arm around the solid form. _This is nice_.

The hand stilled in its petting. You made a noise of protest as the body tried to shift away.

Waking up sucked.

Finally you shook your head to escape the covers and squinted in the dim light. There was somebody in the bed with you.

You stared at him, brain trying and falling to process this. He wasn't a dream fragment that would dissipate after you finished waking up - there really was a skeleton in your bed. And the only thing your muddled head could offer you was the thought that shouldn't he be in the closet?

His eyes were as surprised as yours and you felt his hand press more firmly into your side as if he was confirming your reality. "Funny," his voice was rough and quiet with sleep sending a shiver through your body. "I don't remember ordering breakfast in bed."

Why was he in your bed again? Wait this _wasn’t_ your bed, this wasn't your sleep t-shirt, where were you? More importantly _where were your panties_?

Before your mind could give you a reasonable explanation, the skeleton flashed a wicked grin and began sliding down the bed. His red slitted sockets didn’t leave your eyes and the sharp toothed grin was anything but reassuring. You started to sit up to see where he was disappearing to, but hard fingers grabbed your hips holding her in place.

Yelping, you tried to wiggle free and opened your mouth to demand he tell you what was going on and just what he thought he was doing. But all that came out was a startled moan.

A flexible wet tongue pressed firmly into you, slowly leaving a trail from your core to her clit, circling once before making the return trip down. Instinctively you bucked your hips but his hands tightened, claw like tips biting into the skin almost cruelly and holding you still.

Mind was now completely awake, providing images of a night getting drunk with ‘the Great Papyrus,’ talking about his past deeds. How that led to being carried back to his place because you couldn’t hold your whiskey as well as a skeleton, and a lengthy discussion of ‘no of course he didn’t have pajama gloves that’d be ridiculous’ and how you would be paying him back for his ‘act of mercy’.

As his talented tongue sussed out your most sensitive spots, you _really_ couldn’t complain about his method of collecting payment.

His tongue was so smooth and slid so nicely against you. You threw your head back, unable to keep your focus on his still eagerly watching eyes.

The slippery thing plunged into you, deeper and far more flexible than any human tongue.

He licked your insides aggressively. You could feel your slickness meet his wetness and when he pulled back you lifted your head, face flushed and chest heaving, wanting nothing more than for him to continue.

He ran the red glowing magical thing along his shiny wet teeth. His sockets half lidded with desire.

You curled your hands in the bed sheets and dropped your head back into the pillow as your body shuddered. Just looking at him made your muscles twitch with want.

This was a hell of a way to wake up.

His tongue pressed back into you, now alternating between short sharp thrusts into you and quick teases of your clit.

How you wanted to moan, but you were so close and your breath would only come in quick little gasps. As if anticipating your orgasm with you his hands began stroking down your legs. Finally free of his grip your knees stretched wider exposing yourself more fully to him, and he let out a pleased hum against your core.

That’s all you needed to tip you over the edge.

Everything tightened, inside and out, your body flooded with warmth and you finally gave in and let your voice ring out in an exaggerated moan.

He kept up his licking teasing you through it, drawing out your climax and just as your body grew oversensitive he began pushing you through it.

You tried to pull away but his hands had returned to your hips and you were going to have ugly bruises from how he held you; your helpless wiggling only driving him into stimulating you more roughly.

Whimpers escaped you as your body clenched into a second more intense and sudden climax.

While she’s breathing heavily he climbs back up the bed, resting on his elbows gazing down on her searchingly. She has nothing to offer him but hazy eyes and soft pants, but he looks satisfied. Smugly so.

Papyrus leaned down like he was going in for a kiss, but instead slid his jaw along hers to speak into her ear. “My payment will be your begging.” It was so matter of fact, so arrogant, that even around the afterglow she felt a surge of defiance.

Challenge accepted.

_Begging? We'll see who’s begging oh ‘great one’!_

Mouth stretching into a smirk of your own, you wrapped your legs around his pelvis and flipped him, following until he was on the bottom and you sat on top of him.

You ignored the tender wetness of your core as it brushed against the smooth fabric of his pants, and whispered huskily to the shocked skeleton, "Your turn."

He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands all of the sudden, all air of masculine surety had left him as he looked up at you with a mix of confusion and surprise on his face.

Strangely this made you more eager to make him come undone beneath you.

One night - morning? - stand or not, the idea that you could make this strong self-assured man writhe helplessly in pleasure...you felt your smile grow predatory.

Being a skeleton meant he was lacking in obvious erogenous zones, but experimentation was part of the fun of sleeping outside your species right?

You ran your hands firmly up and down either side of his rib cage, before splaying your hands wide and dragging them down his sternum, along his spine until they met where you hovered over his pelvis.

His eye sockets closed and he inhaled sharply. Obviously it wasn’t _that_ different.

Still testing you pushed your hands back up, this time under his shirt actually touching his bones.

It felt like ivory actually. Oddly smooth as if a hundred hands had worn away the roughness of it.

The way his hands gripped the sheets told you that it hadn’t been a hundred hands touching him like _this_. How could you not feel powerful being the one to cause him, the great and terrible Papyrus, to clench his sharp teeth together to prevent any sounds from escaping.

Deciding to push this further, you wrapped your fingers around one of his middle ribs and ground your sticky wetness into his pelvis. At the same time you brought your hands quickly together until they bumped into his sternum.

His eyes snapped open to glare at you, and you’d never seen a man look so utterly turned on yet frustrated at the same time.

Carefully, as if every word pained him to say, he ground out ..."You'll regret teasing me, human."

_Alright. Better get serious now._

Still feeling pleased with yourself, you tugged off the oversized t-shirt you’d been wearing and tossed it off the side of the bed. His glowing red eyes followed the movement of your stomach as it stretched, your chest as it bounced, and especially your hands as they slid down your arms, across your pert nipples, down your belly and back to his spine.

You tugged on his shirt and he lifted up slightly allowing you to pull it off over his head. Papyrus eyes didn’t leave your body still drinking in your naked form.

Even if you wanted to you couldn’t be body conscious at this moment.

Not when his desire for _you_ , not just anything with two legs and a pulse, but for _your_ body – curves, imperfections, and all - was so plainly carved into his face.

Want. He wanted you. Badly.

His hands slid up your thighs reminding you that his patience was wearing out, and if you didn’t hurry he might take matters - and you - into his own hands. Couldn't have that. Not when you still wanted to play.

You hunched over him, sliding down his body and delicately licked him. He tasted like spicy sweat and something that stung or tingled on your lips. Magic maybe.

Wetting your lips, you licked and kissed your way from the center of his chest up and to the right, across his ribs and to his neck.

The bones were larger and more supportive than what you’d find on a human skeleton, with small spiky protrusions along the back of them... But they were still temptingly small.

Tucking your hair behind your ear you leaned in and pressed your lips firmly against his neck, before opening and sucking gently on the bone.

His hands stilled, didn’t tighten but froze, and you smiled and increased the suction before letting your tongue stroke it soothingly.

You wondered if skeletons could get hickies.

The image of his future indignation at you having marked him as yours spurned you to repeat the process down his ribs, sternum, and even spine.

His breath hitched and then stopped altogether when your tongue first touched his spine.

Hopefully he didn’t need to breathe because you had no intention of stopping.

Grinning up at him as he stared unreadably down at you, now completely stoic, you lightly trailed your hands along his waistband.

You felt a tale tell bulge pressing against your chest and you had to see it for yourself.

His hips twitched slightly at the contact. You pulled them down slowly taking your time, reviling a smooth curved pelvis and a pool of red that, now free of the confines of his pants sprung up proudly.

It was a long shaft, like you’d hoped for... But it looked odd for some reason that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Perhaps it was simply the oddity of seeing such a thing attached to a skeleton.

You licked your lips, noting his eyes fixating on the small pink thing as it darted out of your mouth.

Wrapping your hand around the shaft you carefully put your lips to the tip before tasting the small bead if precum that had leaked out.

It was spicy and tingly like his sweat. He growled, actually growled, apparently past the point of words. Perhaps you’d drawn this out long enough.

You gripped him more firmly, other hand bracing against his hip bone and slowly took him into your mouth.

He thrust up, but you had the leverage and control to pull away. You pumped him with your free hand and went back down, taking the time to allow your mouth and tongue to grow used to the intruder, before taking a deep breath through your nose and sliding his length down your throat. This was not something you wanted to do quickly unless you were used to choking on a dick.

Saliva began collecting in your mouth and you swallowed around him. He thrust again but you were prepared now and bobbed down as his hips went up. You kept up a steady rhythm, hand moving along whatever your mouth couldn’t reach, taking him further and further in the longer you sucked him in.

It was hard getting started to keep track of. Breathing with something in your throat, pumping with your hand in a matching rhythm, making sure your teeth were safely covered by your lips.

Soon enough though, you had relaxed enough to get creative.

You let your teeth drag along his length gently, not scraping but enough that he felt them brush against him and causing him to hiss out the breath he'd been holding since you’d began. The hand on his hip began exploring his pelvis, petting the inside curve of it. Every third bob you’d pause a second you run your tongue along top of his member tasting your own saliva and his spicy precum. The hand stroking his shaft added a twisting motion.

But it was the soft moan you let out when you saw his face contorted with pleasure, that broke him.

Both his hands were suddenly in your hair forcibly directing your bobbing. You let go of his shaft and held on to his hips with both hands, as your skilled blow job devolved into him fucking your face.

As abruptly as he began it was over, with him shoving up into your mouth as far back into your throat as he could get and holding you there fists tangled in your hair.

Nothing came out, no rush of warm cum, no sticky salty mess for you to swallow, but it was obvious all the same that he was having a powerful and intense orgasm.

His body slumped back into the bed and he released you, allowing you to slide him out of your mouth. Despite his heavy pants, he was still perfectly erect.

Finally it dawned on you what was wrong with his glowing red magically created penis - he was missing a ball sack. Even as you thought that one slowly formed in a red swirl of magic.

You had a feeling you were about to have a bad time.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that I have this floating around for Obligatory Professor Sans but I can't seem to figure out what to do in chapter two - or for the rest of the story for that matter?
> 
> Any who can just be considered a one shot. No actual smut happens, but that's where this was headed and this isn't going to show in the above mentioned fic.

He poked one of your exposed breasts curiously and the tension that had been building throughout the night suddenly snapped taunt for you.

This was super awkward and whereas before you'd been teasing with the idea of messing around with him, you were now suddenly sure nothing like that would ever happen between you, which was completely understandable now that there was the juxtaposition of what constituted you and him right there in front of you. Sure you found him attractive but even if he liked you as a person there was no way he'd like you like that now that he was faced with the reality of you.

He poked you again, this time in your rapidly hardening nipple, snapping you out of your depressing and slightly panicky thoughts.

It was chilly in here and his cold finger wasn't helping

"Yeah, weird huh? I mean kinda gross when you think about it, just lumps of fat deposits hanging off my chest. I guess -" he was suddenly palming your entire breast, smooth cool hands grabbing it roughly.

Your surprised gaze met his shockingly angry one. “don’t talk about yourself like that. ever. you're fuckin' beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different." His hand squeezed tightly causing you to wince slightly and gasp. "Got that?" he demanded.

You nodded suddenly aware of how much you'd had to drink and more worrisomely, how much he'd had. Alcohol lowers inhibitions, reveals facets of a person’s personality that even they may not know about. Him drunk was looking like a whole other person.

You felt a lump in your throat and swallowed hard.

He dropped his eyes and then his hand. "heh good. so s’it your turn or mine pal?" he sounded like the skeleton you'd been getting to know, but now that you'd seen that intensity behind the laid back mask you couldn't unsee it and he knew it.

He knew it. His easy tone was underlined with that truth. Did you still want to play? He was silently asking...

Did you?

Buttoning your shirt back up to buy yourself time, you asked yourself the same thing. There was more to him than meets the eye, and it might be more than you could handle.

The real question is, did you want that?

Did you want to lose control and put it in his, once familiar and yet now strange hands?

"It’s mine, Truth or dare?"

He’d called you beautiful and species differences aside he had wanted to make you believe that. You might be in over your head, but you had liked who he was so far, and more importantly you trusted him.

You _dared_.


	4. Bus Ride to Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chants* I am not going to start another story, I am not going to start another story.
> 
> Might continue this here though.

Public transit was always awful but this was getting ridiculous.

All the seats on the bus were filled, the supporting poles all taken, the hand hoops claimed, and they were _still_ trying to cram more people on the bus. You’d been on the circuit for a while having missed your stop and were waiting for it to comeback around.

You stood somewhere in the center having given up your seat to an older woman and was trying very hard to stay up right without running into people. You’d mastered the swaying of the bus, the not so gradual starts and stops but really couldn’t anticipate the bumps in the road. It was only a matter of time before you stumbled and fell right into someone’s lap.

You stuttered out an apology and tried to stand but the strangers hands grabbed you around the waist and dragged you more firmly on top of him.

"look sweetheart, i don’t fancy you falling on me every hundred feet so chill."

The gap you’d been standing in had already been filled as people took advantage of the extra space, but you didn’t know this guy and people on buses were sometimes weird. The arms wrapped around your waist holding you in place were wrapped in a puffy black jacket and the hands covered in black leather gloves.

It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was really familiar and you weren’t sure you liked the feeling.

"This is my stop." You said, it wasn’t but at this point you’d rather wait a half hour for the buses return trip.

"what a coincidence, its mine too." He said letting go of you with one arm to pull the cord.

The bus slowed, people shifted so the two of you could escape its crowded confines. And then you were alone, in an unfamiliar neighborhood with a potentially creepy stranger.

You tried to be polite thanking him for his assistance, but the words died when you saw the sharp toothed grinning skull. You shouldn't be racist but he was a monster and you always heard more bad than good about them. You waved awkwardly and took off walking down the road. Maybe you could wait at the next stop. Sure it’d be a bit of a walk but you were far too worried to stand by a bus stop near him.

You heard his less hurried footsteps trudge behind you and you felt a shiver down your spine. You called yourself three kinds of stupid and pulled out your phone, pretending to text someone while really getting ready dial 9 if he tried anything. You tried to tell yourself he wasn’t following you, that you were over reacting, that he simply lived around here and he’d be turning down on of the streets any minute now.

 

Any.

 

Minute.

 

Now.

 

 

 

…Or not.

 

It was a very stressful walk to the next stop.

Finally you saw it, the bench under the sign and you turned to glance behind you feeling both relieved and silly when you saw no one was there. You went to plop down on the bench only to feel strong arms wrap around you and a lap beneath you again.

You yelped dropping your phone as you struggled to get free and his chuckle rumbled from behind you.

"whats s’amatter?"

"Let me go or I'll scream!"

"really? do you promise?"

There was a tense moment of stillness where you considered the situation.

His arms wrapped around your waist, his breath on the back of your neck and... he let go breaking the spell.

"jus' messing with ya sweetheart."

The skeleton shuffled off leaving you by the bus stop, heart still racing.


	5. Bus Ride to Fell Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very... dub con.  
> I think there's more of a plot here then I want but I'm not exploring that as of yet. Whats bad is I know what happens next, the actual smut too, but I know if I keep working at it the vague notions in my head will explode into a full blown story. I WANT to catch up on my already in progress works. So just build up to smut and then ending it for now.

You wished you could say you avoided that bus, or even just the time slot, but the fact of the matter was you had to do what you had to do.

Go to work, go run errands, go home and do chores... 

Luckily you didn’t run into him that week or the next anywhere but in your dreams. There the memory was kept fresh - that terrifying moment of possibility where something had almost happened... And then you would wake up. 

But it was over. You were safe now, or as safe as ever.  
  
For that you were grateful – the bus was a life saver at the end of a long shift. Closing shift sucked because you couldn’t always grab the last bus for the night – miss it and you’d have had to walk more than just the fifteen minutes from the turn station to your apartment. 

Exhausted, you plopped into the first row of front facing seats and rested your arms on the small divider, your head quickly following to rest on your arms.

You were sore. 

Tired. 

Dozing would be fine; at worst they would wake you when they hit the station.

The drivers radio starts playing a familiar song – something about magic hands - and you nuzzle yourself deeper into your arms as your mind tiredly traced the lines of music.

As if summoned by the song or your sleepy not quite yet dreaming mind, you felt hands on your shoulders. Gently at first, then with more pressure they sussed out your sore spots sending you further into that warm tingly feeling. 

Overhead the signal chimes and momentum changes as the bus slows to a stop. 

You didn’t want to wake up but the hands stop their magic and the song on the radio changes to meaningless chatter... Just as you started to lift your head, a voice mutters in your ear “ain’t this your stop sweet cheeks?”

Heart pounding you’re suddenly wide awake, glancing around, eyes watering in the harsh glare of the bus light. 

There’s no one else in the bus- just your frantic frazzled looking reflection in the windows.

"Hey lady you getting off or what?" The bus driver demands, probably just as ready as you to be done with the day. 

Embarrassed you apologize and grab your stuff to hurry past him off the bus...

Only…

This isn’t the bus station. 

Confused you turn to see the bus already speeding off into the night – You’d gotten off at the wrong stop! That was the last bus of the night!      
  
"Fuck." You'd have to walk all the way home... "Fuck!" You yell again. It doesn’t help any, but it makes you feel a bit better. The neighborhood is dark and quiet, and luckily no one comes out to investigate the cussing. 

You trudge to collapse on the bench dejectedly running a tired hand through your hair. It wouldn't be the first time you've walked home but you were tired and really hadn't been expecting it... Almost made you want to cry. 

You didn't even know anyone with a car you could call. 

Wait! Uber! Uber was totally a thing right? Please let uber be a thing or maybe a taxi service god you didn't even care how expensive it was your feet ached and you wanted to go home. 

You dig around in your purse – wallet – keys – that thing you probably needed to read – phone! 

You pull it out victoriously from your bag and -

"heya." 

\- scream like a little girl, flinching away in surprise, and drop it. 

It does not land with a crack but stops, glowing a bit, inches from the ground and then floats into the familiar gloved hands of a skeleton just now stepping into the pool of light that encompasses the bus shelter. 

"Ooo a screamer."  He says grinning... It’s not reassuring. 

"I uh - my phone back?" You ask awkwardly. 

He inspects it. "s'the magic word?" 

What? 

Was he serious? 

…Maybe... If you humor him, he'll give it back? 

"Please?" You say, not able to help your nervous tone. 

"heh ya know how ta beg too, think we'll get along sweet cheeks." The phone goes into his pocket and you shoot to your feet. 

"Hey wait you said -" and you’re not really thinking straight because you advance on him instead of running because the fucker was stealing your phone. 

Your heart goes icy and you can’t tell if it’s with fear or the magic that sends you flying back onto your butt back onto the bench in the bus shelter. As you struggle against the invisible weight holding you to the bench you realize it’s probably both. 

A scuffed step makes your head snap up like some cornered animal and there the skeleton is in the doorway. 

"St- stay away! I'll scream!" You threaten, still trying to push yourself off the bench to no avail. 

He shrugs "go ahead, s'a monster neighborhood. they've heard worse." 

You scream at the top of your lungs, as loud and piercing as you can make it until you run out of breath and have to stop, panting. 

"see, what'd i say? nobodys comi-" 

You suck in another deep breath and scream again, the sound echoing in the small space until you cut off as his hand covers your mouth.

His sockets are only inches away from your eyes. "alright that’s enough of that. sheesh, save some for later." Your eyes tear up and you shake your head, leaning back as far as you can go until your hair touches the plastic wall. 

"stop that im not gonna hurtcha." His hand tightens on your face as if to contradict his words. "if ya dont want me ta give ya something ta cry about you’ll stop that right now." 

Your eyes burn but you blink rapidly trying to stop them from coming out. He waits a moment as you try to collect yourself. "gonna let go now and we're gonna have a nice chat without all that nonsense, ya got it sweetheart?  means no screaming, that’s not the head i want aching."

Terrified, you nod and he lets you go. Nearly whispering, you beg "Please don’t hurt me please please don’t hurt me." on repeat. Fighting the heavy feeling grabbing your purse to shove it at him, it landing with a heavy plop on the ground. 

"Take it - take whatever you want - just please don’t hurt me." 

"only thing i want right now is ta be balls deep in ya." 

Your breathing picks up and the tears you were holding back spill over again as your panic increases, you try to fight against the magic holding you down but you can’t move and you can’t breath -

"hey, hey sweet cheeks it’s alright, it’s gonna be okay breathe. look i’m not touching you i’m sitting over here. come on now take a deep breath"

His low voice his soothing and somehow he has put space between you, sitting out of reach, straddling the bench and leaning against the wall, hands stuffed in his oversized coat. 

Eventually you’re able to follow his directions, breathing in and slowly letting it out... And you wipe your face on your shoulders just managing to wrap your arms around your waist.  
"what - what do you want from me?" 

"toldja. gonna fuck ya." 

Your breathing hitches again and you fruitlessly try again to tug away but he doesn't move. 

Begging and crying hadn't moved him but you couldn't just sit there - you had to fight this - but you couldn’t move and cold fear turns to hot anger, words come tumbling out before you could even think to stop them. "What you can’t get any without resorting to rape?"  

He does shift then leaning forward and that smile that permanent skeletal grin seems to tilt into a smirk as he says "sweetheart won’t be rape - you’re gonna ask me for it."

You spit at him but it falls short and he chuckles and leans back, getting comfortable. 


End file.
